The next morning/WALL-E and the toys meet EVE
This is how the next morning and WALL-E and the toys meet EVE goes in The Toy Story Gang Meet WALL-E. recharge signal beeps Buzz Lightyear: up, yawns and stretches Morning, everyone. Sleep well? Woody: You bet. other toys wake up while WALL-E starts groaning Trixie: Whoa, is he okay? trundles groggily to go and get his tracks bumps into a rack on the way but eventually gets it right of the tracks falls off and WALL-E has to use his foot to reach it Woody: Here, WALL-E. Let us help you with that. WALL-E and the toys are on the roof charging him up using the sun WALL-E is recharged, he and the toys head inside collects his waste-bin and the toys stand in the door way Buzz Lightyear: Well, looks like you have another busy day ahead of you, WALL-E. sighs but fails to notice Hal and accidentally squishes him under one of his treads WALL-E: screams toys gasp leans down hoping Hal is okay. Hal then springs back to life. The toys and WALL-E sigh with relief gestures inside and Hal obeys. WALL-E then instructs Hal to stay put and the toys leave the trailer and Hal follows WALL-E is compacting trash into cubes Jessie: He spent his whole life alone. finds an old bra which he puts over his eyes WALL-E: Whoa. Buzz Lightyear: laughs WALL-E, that's supposed to go on your chest, not on your eyes. throws the bra in his bin along with a rubber duck and a dog with a nodding head finds some keys and presses a button on them triggering a nearby locked car then fiddles with a bat and ball which he accidentally directs at his head, causing the ball to him repeatedly. Later, WALL-E finds a ring box with a ring inside. He takes the ring out and tosses it away. He then fiddles with the lid for a bit before tossing it into the bin, followed by an old boot and a trophy. Rex looks interested Rex: Wow. adds another cube to the stack then finds a fire extinguisher WALL-E: Ooh. pushes the handle and it activates thrusting him backwards until he falls over. He then tosses it away. The camera then shows WALL-E's trash cube stack getting bigger over time. Later, WALL-E and the toys stand near a fridge door which WALL-E taps with his hand slices the door in half with a laser inside his head. The door falls over. WALL-E approaches the fridge and looks down to see none other than a small green plant growing out of the soil Woody: What is that? Buzz Lightyear: It's a plant. stares at the plant before scooping it up with his shovel-hands and putting it in the old boot he'd found earlier Hal leads WALL-E and the toys back to the trailer. Hal enters but WALL-E stops at the top of the ramp and turns his head and spots something Buzz Lightyear: What did you find this time, WALL-E? shows what he found toys are impressed Woody: Wow. A red spot. goes to pick it up. But it moves Buzz Lightyear: Whoa! A spot that moves. That's new. puts his bin down and he and the toys approach the spot. WALL-E goes to pick it up again but the spot darts off Buzz Lightyear: It sure is a speedy little thing. toys and WALL-E chase the dot they chase the dot, more dots appear and follow them Hamm: Where do they lead to? and the toys stop and WALL-E is finally able to grab the dot. The other dots surround the one he has in his hand. The ground starts shaking and WALL-E drops his find Jessie: What's that sound? and the toys look up and see something heading for them Rex: AAAAHHH! The sky is falling! Buzz Lightyear: Everyone take cover! toys take shelter behind a rock as WALL-E is quickly surrounded by massive pillars of flames Buzz Lightyear: WALL-E, get outta there! Woody sees a shadow Woody: WALL-E, dig through the ground! digs through the ground as the toys follow him are all safe there a thud and the toys come out of hiding accidentally hits his head toys and WALL-E come out from under a tall structure and look around the place. A ship is standing high above them Woody: Wow. Mrs. Potato Head: It's a ship. Buzz Lightyear: It's amazing. look up and see the hatch opening Buzz Lightyear: It's opening. panics. He picks up a rock and puts it on his head before boxing himself up. A strange mechanism lowers from the ship moves forward a little and so do the toys mechanism scans the area then opens weird egg shaped object is deposited from the mechanism. A claw comes out and grabs it and the toys move closer claw places the egg shaped object on the ground typing arm comes out and types a code into the egg shaped object then goes back in is a whirring noise Buzz Lightyear: Take cover! toys and WALL-E duck out of sight as the egg splits in half then peek out to see a white robot grows a pair of arms and head with blue eyes appearing on the black screen in the middle of the head Jessie: She looks amazing. robot looks around and turns around scans in front of itself white dots appear followed by a big red one toys and WALL-E watch her for a moment then duck for cover as the mechanism retracts back into the ship Woody: That was close. then, a whirring noise is heard and red light fills the area. The ship is taking off again Buzz Lightyear: WALL-E, get digging! [WALL-E digs into